Total Drama Prank Night
by FanficLoverForever135
Summary: Summary: In an epic battle to see which cast will be chosen for season 5, Chris organises for the old cast to battle the new cast. They will have an ultimate prank show down. As soon as you are pranked, you're out. Who will be the last team standing? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Prank Night**

**Total Drama Fanfic**

**Summary: In an epic battle to see which cast will be chosen for season 5, Chris organises for the old cast to battle the new cast. They will have an ultimate prank show down. As soon as you are pranked you're out. Who will be the last team standing? Read and find out!**

**Warning: In favour of the old cast, this doesn't mean that they will win though! There might be some unwanted romance.**

**Rated: T, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story, so don't sue!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Welcome to Total Drama Prank Night!" shouted the host, Chris, through a megaphone, as he waited on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa. "Over the past four years we have had grilling challenges, dramatic twists, lots of vomiting, and every possible painful experience our writers could come up with, and yet you annoying fans keep sending us emails all day and all night, to make a season 5. Quite frankly you drove one of our producers so crazy with emails that he moved to Madagascar. But hey, we on the other hand, LOVED the idea of torturing our contestants for another season. Now some of you were all for the idea of the old cast returning to be in the season, but others preferred to see the new contestants compete. Now, in order to decide which cast will be competing, we have set up a challenge for them. They will be put into two teams (New vs. Old cast) and then will have to pull pranks on members of the opposite team. As soon as you are pranked you're out. The last person, or people (because more than one on the same team might not be pranked by the time an entire team is out), left standing at the end of the night win for their team, and will be given the chance to compete in season 5!" Chris explained.

"Now let's bring in the competitors, Chef we're ready!" Chris yells into a walkie-talkie. The Total Drama Jumbo Jet is seen flying very close to the water in the distance, while tiny figures are seen being pushed out and plummeting into the ocean. "That's right folks; you didn't think we would let them have a boring entrance would we? Our competitors will have to jump out of the jet and swim to shore before the contest can begin, so join us after this short break to see how the contestants are doing, on Total Drama Prank Night", yells Chris as we cut to commercial.

*BREAK*

Last time on Total Drama Prank Night, you found out exactly why we are here and what's going to be happening this time around. Now why don't I introduce all the contestants that have just started to swim in?" asks Chris. Slowly but surely contestants are reaching the Dock of Shame and pulling themselves up. Just then a blonde girl and guy ride in on a surf board, completely dry and the first to arrive. The guy who is wearing a cow boy hat carefully helps the surfer girl onto the dock.

"Looks like the first to arrive are Geoff and Bridgette. Great entrance there you two" says Chris. "Hi Chris, great to be here man!" exclaims Geoff as Bridgette drags him to the cabin on the right, which has been expanded to fit all the old contestants in it. "Geoff honey, we have to get going remember. The other team isn't supposed to see us until the announcement that the challenge begins! Now hurry or we'll be disqualified!" yells Bridgette, as Geoff sighs and follows Bridgette inside.

*Confessionals*

Geoff: "Man, it's great to be back, I just wish Bridgette would calm down a little. She's very nervous this time around, and she's serious about kicking but this time. She said something about the fact that getting voted off for making out is totally embarrassing or something… oh well, at least she still looks super-hot when she's serious. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go find Bridge and see if she wants to make out until the others arrive."

Bridgette: "Geoff doesn't understand just how humiliating it was for me going back to school after season 2. They all teased me about being voted out for making out, and at one stage I even thought about home-school, because it was so bad. Then I remembered how Ezekiel turned out. So I decided that the only way to make life better for myself is to win this challenge and get on to season 5, and nobody, not even Geoff, will distract me this time!"

(Geoff and Bridgette are seen making out in the confessional)

*End Confessional*

"Next in are… Duncan and Courtney?!" exclaims Chris in shock. Duncan and Courtney are seen riding in on a jet ski, also completely dry. Duncan scoops Courtney into his arms and climbs onto the dock. He gently sets her down, but not before giving his princess a peck on the lips. "Duncan and Courtney, great to see you." Chris says, recovering from his initial shock. "No offense Courtney, but Duncan, what happened to you and Gwen dude? Weren't you guys like the 'it' couple from season 3?" asks Chris. "Gwen and I agreed that Courtney was too important to us, to her as a friend and for me as a love, to lose over something that we both knew wouldn't last. So Gwen and I apologised to her, and Gwen and Court are good friends again, and Court and I are back together." explains Duncan. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to the cabin before we're eliminated for being caught before the challenge starts!" exclaims Courtney in stress. "Right, right, of course, knock yourselves out", says Chris in a huff. They scurry into the cabin where they start catching up with Bridgette and Geoff, who have ended their make out session.

"Next we have Ann Maria and Lightning!" says Chris. Lightning, who had recently dyed his hair black again, was swimming in using only one arm, while holding Ann Maria, who was perched comfortably in Lightning's other hand above the water, preventing her from getting wet. He boosted her onto the dock and then clambered up himself. They ran straight past Chris, holding hands all the way to the left side cabin. "Hey, not cool dudes!" Chris yells after them, frustrated at being ignored. Ann Maria throws an empty can of spray-on-tan out the window so that it hits Chris' head. "OOOOUUUCCCCHHHH!" screams Chris, faking extreme injury. Realising that no one cared he stopped crying and continued. "And here come our next competitors", Chris says. Just then a huge group of teens swim in. "Say hello to Noah, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Beth, Justin and Eva!" says Chris, pointing to the soaking wet contestants who were scrambling up the dock and sprinting to the right side cabin, as if the devil himself was chasing them. "Whoa, whoa slow down there Noah", he says, refusing to be ignored again, and grabbing the teen by the shoulder. "Why are you in such a hurry? I was going to ask you about this rumoured crush of yours", Chris says nudging the teen, who had blushed scarlet and started looking at the ground at this comment. Suddenly realising what he was doing Noah snapped his head up and started screaming at the host, "It's none of your business dough bag, now move before I get caught!" He then shoves past Chris and gets inside just as Scott, who is no longer a robot thanks to some threatened plastic surgeons, reaches the dock. "Oh come on!" he exclaims, "I was sure I was gonna catch them, oh well, plenty of time still left to pick them off. It's only a matter of time." He proceeds to cackle evilly all the way to the left side cabin. "Uhhhhh… Scott everybody", Chris says; at a loss for words to describe the twisted jerk.

*Confessionals*

Noah: "Chris better stay out of my love life, or things are going to get ugly faster than usual on this show. Besides what does it matter to him if I'm attracted to a certain sweet brunette, who makes my heart flutter when… Gah! Did I just say that?! *Static* Give me back the tape! (Banging noises are heard)

Scott: The old cast better watch out, I have a few nasty surprises up my sleeve that could leave them scarred for a long time…(fades off chuckling evilly to himself)

*End Confessionals*

(We cut back in to see Chris talking loudly to a whispering intern)

"Really…why weren't we prepared for that…seriously, their only hope is Izzy saving them, what am I paying you people for?!…fine! Now get off the screen!" yells Chris, as the poor intern creeps away. "It seems we have had a little situation. 23 of our competitors are being attacked by sharks right now so we'll be ending this episode short unfortunately", Chris says while glaring off screen, probably at the poor intern.

"**Who will survive the shark attack?**

**Will Izzy somehow save the day?**

**If Nobody survives will we have to cancel?**

**Will we find out who Noah's crush is?**

**Will we see some pranking actually happening tonight?**

**And Why is Scott so demented?**

**All this and More next time on Total Drama Prank Night!**"

**Author's Note**

**Hey please review people! I might take a while to update but please don't give up on me! It's not my fault I can't earn a living from this and have to right exams at school if I ever want a good career oneday! Thanks for reading!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: more contestant intorductions and the pranks begin!**

**THIS IS FanficLoverForever135 SIGNING OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Prank Night**

**Total Drama Fanfic**

**Warning: There will be a love triangle in this chapter. Who is it? Read on and find out! If you don't like it then don't read it. Please don't hate on me! Thanks.**

**Rated: T, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story, so don't sue!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Welcome to Total Drama Prank Night", yells Chris into his megaphone. "Man oh man, do I love megaphones!" he yells even louder if possible. "Shut up" screams Eva, throwing one of her dumbbells out the window. It almost collides with Chris' head but he manages to duck just in time. "Dang Eva, I was sure you were gonna hit him. His head is so large almost nobody could miss it", DJ says. The cabin explodes into laughter. "Would you teens quit stealing my thunder, jeez." Chris huff, clearly angry about the insult."

"Anyway… Last time there was a minor setback in the fact that some of our contestants were being attacked by sharks. We managed to send a team of interns out there in a really 'top-class' boat, to go and save the losers." Chris explains. Just then a rickety old rowing boat that seems to have been bitten in half floats ashore and screams are heard in the distance. "Oops I think we gave them the wrong boat… oh well!" Chris carries on happily.

"FINALLY! Here come some more competitors. It looks like they are…" Chris squints into the distance, "Alejandro and Heather?!" Alejandro, who also is normal again like Scott, and Heather are swimming as fast as they can towards shore, battling it out in a ruthless race that includes trying to drown each other. Finally they reach the dock and Alejandro easily swings himself up. Seeing Heather is struggling he puts out his hand. She tries to decline the offer but sees a shark fin and immediately accepts. However, he swings her up with too much momentum, and she ends up kissing him as she falls on him. She quickly pulls away, stands up, and kicks him in the kiwis. "How dare you you self-absorbed jerk, you did that on purpose!" Heather screams in fury. "So what if I did my te amo, you cannot tell me you don't want to just as much as I do", Alejandro replies calmly as he picks himself up. "UUUUGGHH, just leave me alone you sicko!" and without further ado, she storms into the od cast's cabin, slamming the door. Alejandro quietly follows.

"WOW, the drama is so thick you could cut it with a knife… perfect," says Chris and he chuckles evilly. "Next we have Mike and Dawn. What's up dude, where's Zoey?" "She's helping Cameron, he can't swim very well. See here they come now", Mike says pointing at the dock. Dawn and Mike help Zoey lift Cameron up, and then Zoey joins them on the dock. "It's so great to see you all again~", Dawn says in her sweet musical way, as they make their way over to the new cast cabin. "Same here!" exclaims Zoey in glee, as Mike links arms with Zoey and Dawn and Cameron stumbles along behind them.

*Confessionals*

Heather: I can't believe the nerve of that jerk! If he thinks this is over he has no idea of just who he's dealing with!

Dawn: I have a feeling I'm going to have a great time tonight, but I don't think Mike or Zoey will. I have this terrible feeling that something bad might happen to them.

Scott: Dawns here, just great, now I have to get rid of her sorry but so she's out of my way. I know what you're thinking 'But Scott, she's on your team' but he golden locks and sweet smile are so darn distracting. (He sighs happily) Wit did I just say that?! (Static plays and banging sounds are heard) Give me back this *censored* tape!

*End Confessionals*

"Next is Izzy, Owen and Ezekiel", Chris says. Ezekiel, who is now relatively back to normal (except he has to relearn to do everything, including swim), is being helped up onto the dock, by Owen and Izzy. Owen seems to be too heavy to lift himself up, but Izzy weirdly happens to have a crane with her. She lifts Owen out, and then starts taking the crane apart and stuffing the parts into her pockets. "Hey Chris! Explosivo, Big O and I can't wait to blow stuff up later tonight!" Izzy chirps crazily. "Izzy, you do know that you are explosive right?" "No way Chris, she's my twin sister from Malaysia! Speaking of which my grandfather took me there once and got arrested for…" Izzy's crazy chatter fades as she Owen and Zeke, who couldn't say much due to not being able to talk properly anymore, head to the cabins.

"Next up are Dakota, Sam, Staci and Beverly!" Chris announced the new contestants' arrival. "So Sam, what's it like dating Dakota?" asked Chris. "Oh it's awesome! She's so sweet and caring ever since she became a monster. However it's good to have the old Dakota's looks back if you know what I'm saying?" said Sam eagerly nudging Chris. Dakota heard this and lightly kiss Sam on the cheek. Sam put his arm around Dakota, who looks relatively normal except for the fact that she's still 5cm taller than everyone and has sharper teeth. They strolled into the cabin followed shortly by Beverly and Staci (Whose hair grew back), who had found a connection due to the fact that he never talks and she talks all the time.

"And her comes Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay and Tyler!" said Chris nodding his head in the direction the kids were sprinting. Well Tyler was more stumbling than sprinting and Lindsay was too confused to run straight, instead falling on top of Harold who bushed scarlet. "Girl you best be getting off of my man!" yelled Leshawna. "Wait, so you're not Tyler?" questioned Lindsay to Harold while the real Tyler lifted her up. "No babe, I'm Tyler", said Tyler sadly. "Oh yeah! Sorry Tyler I'm still working on my memory and I slip up sometimes." said Lindsay kissing him, and they all proceeded to run to their cabin. "Hey wait a minute…" was all Chris could say before Joe and Brick trampled him. "This is all your fault you meat head! If you weren't so slow we could have caught them!" screamed Joe at Brick. "Well I think you could have pulled your weight a bit more to soldier!" Brick argued, and they kept bickering all the way into their cabin.

"A little help down here", a battered Chris cries in pain. However Chef comes on and takes Chris' place as Chris is wheeled onto a gurney. "Now that all the new cast are here we are just waiting for the last old cast members. The next maggots in are Gwen, Cody, Trent and finally Sierra" announces Chef. Trent and Cody are seen both trying to help Gwen up. "Here let me", they say simultaneously. Gwen sighs and gives each one of them one hand. They pull her up and are quick to ask if she's cold or needs anything. "Guys, I'm fine really, let's just go inside", Gwen says walking in the cabin direction. Trent hands Gwen a towel and Gwen blushes when their hands touch. "Thanks Trent", Gwen says blushing. "No problem Gwen," he replies. Cody catching on quickly rushes to the door and holds it open for her. "Ladies first", Cody says and Gwen thanks him blushing again. Then out of nowhere jumps Sierra. "Stay away from my Codykins you Boyfriend stealer you!" She cries and tackles Cody, dragging him into the cabin. "Who let stalker girl back on?" Gwen sighs and heads in with Trent.

"Now that everyone is here I am happy to start the Pranking war!" Chef says and pulls out an air horn. "You al know the rules, and nobody gets to leave unless someone goes home crying maggots! Let the pranks begin!" he cries. Then suddenly he gets pelted by eggs from both sides. "Not me you ungrateful teens!" he screams while all the campers snicker. "Sorry that was planned for Chris", says Harold.

"Well who will win the prank wars?

Will anyone get pranked besides me?

Will Trent or Cody win Gwen's heart?

Will Izzy stop being crazy? Yeah right, that'll happen when Heather sprouts angel wings!" says Chef.

"Hey!" screams Heather. "So tune in next time for **Total Drama Prank Night**!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I can't write for awhile, I have exams this week. But don't lose hope, I will return! **** Thanks to the lovely reviews form**

**mugheessaeed**

**WhyDolNeedAUsername**

**Knifez R Us**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel**

**You guys rock! Keep the Review coming! Thanks! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: The pranks get intense and someone leaves in tears!**

**FanficLoverForever135 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama Prank Night**

**Total Drama Fanfic**

**Warning: You may not flame me if I prank out your favourite characters**

**Rated: T, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story, so don't sue!**

Chapter 3:

"Where is that hot water you idiots?!" Chef screamed as the camera flicks on, revealing Chef dressed in a pink bathrobe covered in hearts, fuzzy pony slippers, and a rainbow shower cap. He is tapping his foot impatiently, glaring off screen at who knows what. "Ehem…" the camera guy coughed from his position, trying to get Chef's attention to the fact that the show was on.

Chef turns to tell the guy to get some cough drops when he notices the intern frantically pointing at the _on air_ sign. Chef looks like a deer caught in the headlights for a second, until he dashes off screen screaming bloody murder.

"HOW COULD YOU ROLL THE CAMERA WITHOUT GIVING ME 5 MINUTES NOTICE YOU MAGGOTS!? SOMEONE IS SOOOOOOOO GETTING FIRED FOR THIS!" Chef's yells are heard from off screen.

He reappears quickly, dressed in his usual chef's outfit, holding a bunch of cue cards.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Prank Night", chef monotonously states. "Last time you were with us the last of our campers managed to evade the sharks and reach shore, signalling the start of the pranks. Hard to believe considering half of them have a brain the size of a peanut" Chef muttered testily.

"What do these soldiers have in store for each other? Let's find out."

_^Inside the Old Cast's cabin^_

"Wow, this place looks different to when we left it." Trent stated glancing around the room.

The cabin had been expanded to accommodate the whole old cast, and apparently improved upon too. The cabin looked the same on the outside except for being slightly larger. On the inside however, lots had been redone. The walls had been painted a pale blue colour, with a light grey ceiling and varnished light wood flooring.

The windows were tinted so that the other teams couldn't see inside but they could still see out. There was a wall that cut the place in half, separating the bedroom from the main room. The main room had a flat screen TV on the far left of the left wall with a large white sofa with blue and green cushions facing it. Just beneath the TV were several high tech gaming systems with a rack full of different types of games.

To the right side of the lounge-type area was a karaoke and popcorn machine. On the opposite side of the room was a long glass dining room style table, able to seat the entire cast. Next to that was a coffee maker on bar-type area that also contained a mini fridge that was filled with different soft drinks.

The bedroom had four single beds with white duvets and blue pillows, two on either side of the room. Each bed had a tall steel cabinet with a combination lock for the contestants to place their possessions in, as well as alarm clocks in each one. On the far wall was a full length bookcase that had books ranging from space to the latest fashion magazine. The whole cabin was air conditioned and lit with simple downing lights.

"Definitely an improvement from the dump we had to stay in. Too bad this is only for one night" Eva grunted. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Alright everyone I think we should talk strategy pretty soon, so you have 2 minutes to do whatever you want and then report to the dining room table for a team meeting." Courtney announced before slipping into the bedroom to put away her jacket.

The team dispersed into small groups to test everything in the cabin. Noah, ever the book lover, headed for the wall-long bookcase in the bedroom.

"Hmmm let's see what they've got. Monkey Magazine, nope; Gardening for a Greener World, nope; A Guide to Atlantis: what to never say to a sea turtle, seriously who writes this stuff?" Noah cried in exasperation. (**AN: any books actually called this, or that are similar in title to any of the books titles I randomly used, are not owned by me and the name similarity is pure coincidence.**)

Just then a thin dark green book with gold lettering caught his attention. It seemed to be written in Greek and Noah, being very smart, managed to translate it.

"Επιδιώξτε να βρείτε αυτό που κρύβεται από κάτω. Seek to find what lies beneath, what a strange name for a book", Noah mused as he gently pulled it backwards.

Before it was fully free from the shelf, the bookcase gave a groaning sound, almost like gears turning. Noah leapt back in shock when the bookcase suddenly swung inwards, revealing another sign that pointed to a stairwell.

"Guys" Noah called hesitantly, not taking his eyes off the sign, "you might want to see this."

"What now Noah, books couldn't possibly be interesting enough for you to interrupt my… Oh my cheese and crackers! What is that?!" Harold questioned as he and the rest of the gobsmacked cast filed in to see the hidden room. Approaching the sign cautiously, Noah explained what it meant.

"It says: Για όσους από εσάς θέλουν να επιβιώσουν, το μόνο που χρειάζεται περιμένει μέσα. Which means: For those of you who wish to survive, all you need awaits inside…" Noah read.

"Wait, what do they mean by survive?" Lindsay started to fret, clinging to Tyler so hard that he started to turn blue.

"It means that whatever is down there is going to help us win this prank night you idiot" Heather sneered.

"No need to be rude Heather, Lindsay asked a fair- What the heck?!" Bridgette exclaimed upon realising that Tyler was suffocating due to his girlfriend's vice-like grip.

"Lindsay! Let go of Tyler! You're killing him!" Beth panicked, prying her friend's hands off of the poor boy.

While Tyler recovered the rest of the group slowly approached the stairs. Gwen pushed past the crowd and fearlessly started down the staircase. Alarmed, Courtney grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her back.

"Hey! Wait, this could be a trap, we should probably send our least valuable player down" Courtney stated to a frustrated Gwen.

"But who is our least valuable player? I mean we all contribute except…" Cody drifted off as every eye in the room turned to a certain home-school. Ezekiel turned around to see exactly what everyone was looking at. When he realized he was the focus of their gazes he started to twitch, reminded of his time as a zombie-like animal.

"No way ey! I'm not the least valuable homie here ey! Why don't you send a girl down my bros, they don't do much ey!" said Ezekiel.

Owen face palmed. When he had told Ezekiel to watch TV so he could start to remember things, he hadn't meant the shows he used to watch that made him think that saying 'homie' and 'women are inferior' was cool.

"That's it homeschool, you're going down there or I'm tearing you limb from limb. And if you still haven't remember that I can beat you to a pulp…" Eva marched over to the locker where Ezekiel had left his stuff, and punched it so hard that her hand went right through it, leaving a huge whole in the locker door.

When everyone turned to see how Zeke would react, all that was left was a puddle of pee. Zeke had bolted down the staircase as fast as he could.

"Hey guys, you should come check this out ey!" Zeke called from somewhere in the darkness of the stairwell.

Hesitantly the team crept forward to see what he had found.

_^Inside the New Cast's Cabin^_

_(They have so far discovered the same thing)_

"Dawn what can you see?" called Zoey from the room hidden behind the bookcase that Cameron had found.

Zoey and Scott were the only ones currently brave enough to enter the room. The other cast members were currently waiting anxiously, in a smaller version of the old cast's bedroom, inside the smaller new cast's cabin. Cameron had immediately gone to the bookcase and found the secret room.

Dawn was Zoey's best chick friend, so she wasn't going to abandon her now, after she had elected herself to go down and check it out.

*Confessionals*

Dawn: Upon finding the room I could sense that there was nothing evil there, except for the few traces of Chris' aura that were lingering in the room below. I decided that I should be the one to check it out since I could sense if something was wrong. Zoey is such a good friend for waiting for standing by me, but I have no idea why Scott is there too. Maybe he wants some help with cleansing his aura?~

Scott: No, I am not waiting for Dawn because I like her, pshhh, if anything I'm waiting to see if she gets pranked down there. Although I hope it doesn't hurt her, cause if it does whoever set it up is gonna get a fistful of… wait, did I say that out loud. (Banging and static is heard as he tries to get the tape) Give me back this *censored* tape!

*End Confessionals*

Suddenly Dawn came back up, unharmed much to Scott's relief. Zoey tackled Dawn in a bear hug.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" she asked her.

"I'm fine Zoey, and you'll never believe what I found. There's a whole room down there filled with pranking supplies~" Dawn said in her musical voice. "Come see for yourself~" and she walked down the staircase again.

Less afraid now, Lightning shoved past everyone, Anne-Maria hot on his heels.

"Out of my sha-way you sha-losers!" Lightning exclaimed rudely, failing to remember that they were all on the same team.

"That's right honey, you tell 'em" she called while spraying her hair.

As they pushed past Mike she slipped him a small, almost embarrassed, smile. Scott didn't fail to take notice of this.

*Confessionals*

Scott: This juicy information could help me if I need to get rid of some unwanted team mates. (Smirks evilly)

Anne-Maria: I feel kinda bad about the whole Vito thing, you know, especially now that I'm crushin on Lightning. I need to clear this whole mess up before I can ask my sha-man (giggles) out. Now I just need to find a way to apologise to Mike. (Sprays hairspray that fogs up the camera)

*End Confessionals*

They all walked down into a completely white room, with no windows or doors. Only two air vent and a ceiling fan provided the room with air that didn't smell like dust. The room had several hanging lights and the floor was white tiles. On the far wall was a huge red graffiti sign that said 'Pranking Headquarters'. There was a huge round table in the middle of the room, with a map of the entire camp and a digital list of people that were still in the game.

Lining the walls on either side of the room were huge glass cabins filled with pranking supplies from the simplest shaving cream and feathers ingredients, to very high-tech looking equipment. Just underneath the sign was a chemistry set were you could probably make stink bombs and itching powder if you needed it. On the wall closest to them, it gave them background information on all the contestants on the opposite team.

This was any pranker's paradise. (**AN: the old cast has exactly the same thing**)

The cast all went and took their seats at the table.

"Ok team, I think we should think of a strategy" said Brick and Joe at exactly the same time, earning a glare from the other.

"You know my great(x6) grandfather invented strategy! Before that people-" Scott stuffed a sock in Staci's mouth before she could say more. Unfortunately for her, it was Lightning's sock, and she ran out the room to vomit.

Dakota was elected to go and check if she was alright while the rest of the group planned. So she got up, kissed Sam on the cheek and headed for the communal bathrooms.

_^Outside the Communal Bathrooms^_

They breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. While the others were planning, they had suggested that they scoop out the area, just so they could get away from _her._ They had suggested that one person (**AN: They- is one person at this point, so that their identity is secret**) on their own would be less likely to get caught, just so that she couldn't follow.

They needed to get rid of her, even if she was on their team. They were walking to the communal bathrooms when they saw Dakota.

"This is perfect", they thought.

Sneaking up behind her they said, "You're used to people annoying you right?"

Dakota almost screamed in fright, and immediately reached for her pepper spray.

"Relax Dakota, I come in piece. I have a proposal for you. You have people annoy you often, considering you're famous, am I correct?"

Dakota nodded slowly.

"Good, because I need your help in getting rid of a girl" they said

"How can I trust you? You're on the other team!?" She whisper screamed.

"Here, read this letter she wrote me" they said, handing her the paper.

Dakota read it and gasped in shock.

"Ok, I'll help you, you really need it" she said, handing back the letter.

"Good, so here's the plan" and they huddled together in the shadows plotting.

_^In the Old Cast's Cabin^_

The she that the person had referred to spotted a note on one of the beds. It read, "Meet me at the mess hall, I need to talk to you" with a signature at the end. Her heart fluttered with joy and she raced to the mess hall.

_^In the Mess Hall^_

When she entered the mess hall she was delighted to find a beautiful table set up. She walked over and pulled out a chair, just as she heard a squeaky noise.

She glanced down to see a rope attached to the leg of the chair. It went under the table and up into the rafters of the room. It was connected to a bucket, and she realised to late, what was happening.

SPLAT!

The bucket had a lot of shaving cream and feathers in it. She stood in shock as Dakota stepped out of the shadows to take a picture of her.

"You did this" Sierra (**AN: She was the She**) cried. "Why? And how did you forge a letter in Cody's hand writing?"

"She didn't Sierra, I did", said Cody as he stepped out from behind Dakota. "Thanks for your help Dakota", he said shaking her hand.

"Why Codykins?" cried Sierra tears running down her face, washing the cream away.

"Because you promised to be my friend and only my friend Sierra, nut you lied. You ruined our friendship and my life. I've been sent to hospital 3 times because of you crushing me, everyone in my school laughs at me, my parents think I'm married since you won't divorce me, and worst of all, you've been getting in the way of my chances with Gwen. I really liked you Sierra, but just as a friend" Cody said handing her a towel. "I'm sorry I had to do this, I really, really am" he said looking upset.

"It's alright Cody, I'm the one who should be sorry. You already have someone special and I was messing it up for you, it's not your fault. Here are the divorce papers" she said, now fully free of cream, and handed him the papers.

"Thanks Sierra, can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can!" said Sierra, as Chef came into the room.

"Well the first person is out, head down to the dock Sierra" said Chef as he alerted the camp of Sierra's elimination through a megaphone.

"Bye Cody" said Sierra as she hugged him, "Best of luck getting Gwen, and that was a pretty good prank" laughed Sierra, as she boarded a boat and was taken away.

"Well, that was…(Sniffle)…touching" Said Chef with tears in his eyes.

"Who will win the prank wars?

Will the old cast find out what Cody did?

Now that Sierra is gone, does Cody have a chance at winning Gwen's heart?

Who will be pranked next?

Tune in next time on **Total Drama Prank Night**!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! First off, I'm super mega sorry for taking so long to update (hides face in shame)! If you're still reading this review, and don't be afraid to share ideas and who you want to win!:)**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Knifez R Us**

**SargentEpsilon**

**mugheessaeed2002**

**RyanReynoldsIsMine**

**Your guys are Awesome! Keep the lovely reviews coming!:) I'll answer any questions you have, and I'd love to hear who you want to stay and who you want to go. Thanks!xXx**

**NEXT CHAPTER: More pranks and twists.**

**FanficLoverForever135 out!**


End file.
